The subject matter set forth in this specification relates to a ‘method for generating an estimation of an incremental recovery that can be expected from a selected Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) Process’ (including a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program) that is practiced by an ‘Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) Selection and Design Tool software’ stored in a memory of a computer system.
In view of increasing oil prices and declining reserves, the demand for increased recovery and production of oil from oilfield reservoirs has been growing. Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) processes for oilfield reservoirs are selected, and, responsive thereto, oil is recovered from the oilfield reservoir at a particular rate. However, the selection of a particular Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) process (hereinafter, either an ‘EOR Process’ or an ‘EOR scheme’), associated with a particular level of recovery from the reservoir, is currently being accomplished in a time consuming and disintegrated way. There exists no specific tool that would allow a user to: select ‘reservoir properties’, select an applicable EOR scheme associated with the ‘reservoir properties’, and, responsive thereto, generate an ‘estimation of the incremental recovery that can be expected from the applicable EOR scheme’. This specification discloses a method (including a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program) that will guide a user in order to locate and identify technically and economically applicable EOR schemes for oilfield reservoirs in an integrated and efficient manner in order to estimate an incremental recovery that can be expected from a selected Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) Process.